The Immortal Assassin
by Zacchaeus
Summary: When Percy is betrayed by everyone he knew, he gets mad. One day, a strange man takes Percy to a base. Is this Percy's second chance at life? Read, Rate, and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello World!**

**I have recently been viewing the fandom and have read a lot of stories involving Percy being an assassin. I have decided to make a PercyAssassin story myself, so here is the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **

_**A large mysterious box fell through the roof. The box had the words, "Rick Riordan owns PJO."**_

It was a dark night. A lone man around the age of eighteen was silently walking aimlessly. This man is one that we all know by the name of Perseus Jackson. _Why was he walking alone at this hour?_ He was feeling the pain of loneliness. He was betrayed by everyone he knew. His mother forgot about him, the gods forgot about him, his friends didn't talk to him, and Annabeth left him for the new hero of the prophecy, also a son of Poseidon.

Perseus didn't notice a man that seemed to radiate power following him. Percy walked down an alley and dropped to the floor, the grief had consumed him. The mysterious man walked into the alley and picked up the lost demi-god. A bright light enveloped him and when the light subsided, they were gone.

Percy woke up to the sound of machines working. He was on a bed that seemed to be able to fit eight people. He slowly slipped out of the bed, making sure that it wasn't a trap. He slipped out the door and followed the mechanical noise. As he was walking, he passed jars full of sand. The weird part was, the sand seemed to hold great power. It was like a jar of time. The more he thought about it, time seemed to slow down.

When he reached the end of the corridor, he saw golden doors. Percy cautiously opened the doors and stepped inside.

"Come Perseus." The voice startled him.

"Walk up the stairs." Percy did what the voice said and was shocked to see a man standing on a balcony thing. The man turned his head and said, "Hello Perseus, I am Chronos."

Percy almost immediately bowed, remembering from one of his classes that he was the Primordial god of Time.

"No need to bow, you are here because I have an offer to make." This peaked Percy's interest, so he leaned closer.

"As you know, humanity has betrayed you. I offer you sanctuary in my base, home to one of the greatest armies in the universe." Percy thought about this for a moment before asking, "What is the purpose of the army? Do you fight evil or something?"

"Yes. We fight evil from numerous places, no matter what planet."

"I accept your offer to join this army of yours. I have a question though; what position will I have?"

"You will be an assassin, but if you don't accept that position, you can be part of the naval forces." Chronos replied. Percy thought for a moment. "_Is this what I want?"_ he asked himself. He then thought about everyone that betrayed him. They all just used him. The feeling made him want to take his own life, but here, Chronos was offering him a second chance at life. He made a decision.

"Lord Chronos, I accept the position as an assassin."

"Very well, let's go ahead and start training you."

**There was the first chapter! Constructive Criticism is gratefully accepted. **

**I want to know what you guys think! Tell me in a review or PM if I should continue.**

**Also, I'm sorry if Percy and the others are OOC, but I can't exactly… grasp their personalities in writing.**

**Cheers,**

**Zacchaeus**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the long wait, school has just finished and you can probably grasp what I'm talking about.**

**Reviews: Some people have been telling me that Chronos was Kronos, but no! Chronos is the **_**primordial **_**god of time. Kronos is the Titan.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!**

"First, I will turn you into a god. This is to succeed in your training. Do you accept this?" Percy looked at Chronos and replied, "Yes. If it is to endure this training, I accept your offer." Chronos thought for a moment before he spoke. He looked up and announced, "I, Chronos, assign Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, to be the god of Assassins." There was a great beam of light and when it faded, Percy was out cold. Chronos looked at a passing trooper, and ordered him to take Perseus to the infirmary.

**PERCY POV**

I awoke to a sharp pain in my head. I looked around, wondering where I was. I struggled to keep my eyes open as I started to remember what happened yesterday. A wave of grief rolled over me as I remembered all of the betrayals.

*Flashback*

I smiled to myself as I held my present to Annabeth, a ring that said 'Forever Love.' I placed the box back into my pocket as I opened the door to the Poseidon cabin. When I entered, I froze. In front of me, Luke Seabreaker, my half-brother, was making out with Annabeth. I slammed the door behind me and they jumped up. When they saw me, Annabeth started to make some excuse, but I cut her off. "WHAT EXACTLY IS GOING ON HERE!" It was one of the only moments where I lost my cool with Annabeth, but I was angry. An earthquake was starting and the cabin was pounded with tsunamis and hurricanes. I took out riptide and cleaved the bed in half. I kicked Luke in the chest and I heard him break a few ribs. I looked at Annabeth and said in a murderous voice, "Beware Chase, for when I see you again, I WILL kill you!" I ran out of the cabin and to my mom's house.

I entered my mom's house and went to the kitchen. I saw my mom with a baby. I looked at my mom and stated, "I will be in my room." Sally looked at me and said, "Percy, your room is the baby's now." I looked at her, shocked. She then added, "We did it because you are too old to live here." I snorted at my mom's attempt to say that she kicked me out. I walked out the door saying, "Have a nice life… without me."

My life was officially in ruins. My friends forgot me, the gods forgot me, Annabeth dumped me, and my mom kicked me out. I angrily thought to myself that all of this was Luke's falt.

*Flashback End*

**Sorry about not having any training, but I thought that this would be important.**

**Also, special thanks to iamasuperhero for your CC!**

**Remember people. Your CC is my inspiration.**

**Zacchaeus**


End file.
